A Moment in Sunrise
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: A little bit naughty morning antics from our favourite nostalgia couple!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

Dedicated to Kreahe senpai

* * *

Putting on a white, button down shirt on his naked body that he left unbuttoned, Ritsu went out of bed and went to the kitchen.

It's better to wear something than prancing around the house stark naked.

It was 5:30 in the morning, the skies are pink, with orange and violet clouds surrounding it.

Putting on the kettle, he then prepared a mug of coffee.

Smiling, he opened the fridge, then took out a piece of chocolate bar, snapped it into pieces, and put it on his mug, then put some instant coffee mix and added some cinnamon powder.

When the kettle boiled and let it's shrieking sound, he turned off the stove, took the kettle, and poured the hot water on his mug, then stirred the coffee, afterwards, he put the kettle back on the stove.

The brunette took his mug and inhaled the scent coming from the coffee, enjoying the smell of cinnamon, chocolate and coffee that brought him to heavenly bliss.

" That smells good…" Another voice came in and joined him.

Ritsu smiled as he felt those arms snake on his waist.

" Sorry if I disturbed you…" He answered as he shifted his position to face his intruder who is wearing nothing but dark silk pajamas, his glorious upper torso bared in front of him.

Just for him…

"No worries, I'm awake before you woke up…" The man smirked as he kissed Ritsu's forehead.

The brunette smiled as he put his chocolate smudged fingertips on the lips of his lover.

" Masamune… " Ritsu uttered.

Masamune closed his eyes as he sucked Ritsu's fingers gently.

"Mmm… sweet…" The dark haired man whispered as he glazed his eyes over his lover before releasing his fingers, kissing it first before returning it to its owner.

Ritsu grinned.

Masamune's eyes traveled lower to the barely exposed body in front of him. " You really don't want me to go to work, don't you? " He growled as he lifted Ritsu on the counter and made him sit over it.

" Hm? I don't know what you're talking about…" The brunette hummed innocently as he raised both his legs and rubbed his ankles on his lover's hips.

The editor in chief hissed as he roughly pulled Ritsu towards him.

"Stop seducing me, you know I can't control myself when you do such things to me… you always turn me on…"

"Really? If I remember correctly, you keep on harassing me before even though I'm not doing anything seductive on you. " Ritsu snickered as he snuggled on his lover's bare chest.

" You look so cute… and so adorable… I couldn't help myself…" He whispered back as he kissed his cheeks. " My oh so delectable and beautiful Ritsu…"

The brunette blushed at the direct praise. In response, he raised his head and gave the dark haired man a kiss.

Masamune responded eagerly, before he can control his hands, it traveled around the smooth, creamy skin that was exposed, caressing it roughly and gently at the same time. He loved this man so much.

His hands traveled lower, and lower, about to reach its desired location…

That is, until Ritsu released him all of a sudden.

"What? " The bronze eyed man exclaimed in surprise, he was enjoying the morning kiss and touches and his lover just released him all of a sudden.

" I want to watch the sunrise…" He replied as he hopped down from the counter while carrying his coffee, he then smiled at him. " Will you watch it with me? " He asked sweetly as he took his lover's hand and kissed it.

Masamune just nodded and clasped his hand tighter. How can he say no when his lover asked him in such an endearing albeit tempting way?

They walked towards the living room hand in hand, when they faced the wide, glass window, Ritsu opened the window and then they both sat on the carpeted floor.

Masamune encaged his lover in front of him and kissing his hair while Ritsu sipped his coffee, both of them waiting for the sun to rise.

" I didn't know you love watching sunrise…" He said as he kissed his cheek.

"Hm? Well, I do, just… if I have time. " Ritsu answered as he handed his mug to his lover. " I just thought it's beautiful, I used to watch it with my dad back then."

"I see…"

" I just… love the feel of the early sunrise… and the smell… it's so comforting…"

Masamune took it and drank all the contents. " I think I understand what you mean…by the way, you make the best coffee, hubby…"

The brunette giggled. " And you make the best breakfast… hubby."

Suddenly golden streaks started to shine through the glass window, Ritsu's eyes sparkled as the giant round sun slowly uplift itself from the pinkish peach clouds and rise up and cause the clouds to shuffle gently away from it.

"Ah… it's so warm…" Ritsu exhaled as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

Masamune stared at his lover, watching the sunrise is truly beautiful…

But nothing is as breathtaking as his lover, who is sitting in front of him right now, relaxed and beautiful as ever.

He put the empty mug down, unable to stop himself, he planted a soft kiss on Ritsu's lips.

His lover responded, and after awhile, they released each other, but leaned on each other's foreheads.

" Good morning… Masamune…" Ritsu greeted while blushing hard. " I love you… "

"As I loved you… Ritsu… always had, and always will…" Masamune smiled. " Good morning to you too… "

Both of them smiled as they shifted in front to face the sunrise again, leaning on each other as they treasure the moment that they both shared this morning…

No words can ever express this happiness that they both feel right to now.

No words exchanged anymore… just the feel of each other…

Skin to skin, body heat to body heat… warming each other…

Ah…

A moment in sunrise is just a beautiful thing…

* * *

Thankies for reading!


End file.
